


Late Night Drinking

by 4youremyalways47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Swan Queen - Freeform, mentions of Robin Hood, mentions of captain hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4youremyalways47/pseuds/4youremyalways47
Summary: Late-night conversations happen while drinking. Secrets might come out. Some that nobody knows about and some that aren't ready to be shared yet.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Late Night Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just getting back into writing so please be kind. But constructive criticism is appreciated.

Can I ask you a question?” Emma breaks the silence.

“You just did” Regina retorted back jokingly.

Emma gave Regina a pointed look and shook her head. 

“Go ahead” Regina finally laments waving her hand to give permission to ask the question. 

“Why didn’t... why didn’t you and Robin ever try to have a baby?”

She asks sheepishly. Looking down as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“When were we supposed to do that? Between trying to defeat my sister and saving you from being the dark one we never really had the chance” Regina shoots back defensively.

“Right. Sorry” Emma said defeatedly. Still looking down at her lap where she clasps her hands together and starts twirling her thumbs.

“Plus, it wouldn’t have worked anyway” Regina adds as an afterthought.

“What? Why not?” Emma lifts her head towards Regina tilting it to the side like a dog. Curious about what Regina means.

Regina looks amused for a second and thinks  _ wow she really does look like a puppy . _

The thought quickly passes because she also sees the worry in Emma's eyes.So she looks away adverting her eyes towards the empty bottle of her cider that is sitting on the coffee table. She still isn't sure she wants to tell Emma her secret but in a split second decides to tell Emma. She trusts her. 

“I’ve never told anyone this before. Not even your mother knows this.” for this Emma looks a little shocked.  _ What could possibly be so secretive that even Snow doesn't know? Don't they share everything now? _

Regina takes a deep breath. Preparing herself for what she is about to say. 

“I took a potion a long time ago that prevented me from ever having a child of my own. I essentially gave myself a hysterectomy.”

“What why?” shock fell across her face. 

“To prevent my mother from getting her way” her eyes glaze over. Thinking back to that event. Just another horrible event that ultimately led her to Henry. She can't be mad about that though. 

“Wow. That’s some great lengths to prevent her from doing that” Emma knows that Cora was a piece of work. She knew that Regina and Cora never had a good relationship. Cora wasn’t the best mother. She forced Regina into marriage. She killed Daniel. So Emma wouldn't put it past Cora to use a child as a pawn in one of her schemes. Especially a child that was Regina’s. She did it with Henry. 

“She would have gone to great lengths so I just beat her to the punch.” 

Emma can tell this still has an impact on Regina. Even if she tries not to show it.

“Do you ever regret it?” Emma questioned. She knows that Regina isn’t the regretting type, but she knows that if she would have terminated her pregnancy like the prison has wanted her to then she would have regretted it for the rest of her life.

“For my mother’s sake. No, I don’t but some part of me does regret it for my own sake. I’ll never know what it’s like to grow a human. My own child inside of me.”

“Henry is your child” Emma states trying to reassure Regina.

“You know what I mean.”

With a sigh and understanding, “yes, yes I do.”

“It’s something that you will have that I never will”

There is silence for a moment. Both women dwelling on what they never got.

“I never got to experience what a true pregnancy was supposed to be like. I was locked up.” She gives a nervous laugh, “You don’t get to pick out your nursery theme or go to Lamaze classes. You just sit in a cell and wait till they take you to your doctor's appointments. I couldn’t even keep the sonograms”

“Emma, I’m sorry” 

And she is. She feels sorry that Emma never got that. And she knows that some part of that is her fault. She did cast the curse after all. 

“No don’t be. I’m thankful that Henry had you. You’re an amazing mother, Regina, don’t let anyone tell you differently”

“Thank you. Truly. That means a lot”

“No thank you.” Reiterating what she had just told the brunette.

There was a pause in the conversation. Both women deep in thought. Thinking back on their past. 

“The Little Prince”

“What?” Emma not sure she heard correctly. 

“That was Henry’s nursery theme. The Little Prince” she repeated. A small smile grew on her face remembering the day she decided the theme.

“Oh...is that where he got his nickname?”

“What?” how did the blonde know? She hasn't used that in front of people for years. Henry's request. He said it embarrassed him. She could only call him that on special occasions now.

“Don’t you call him your little prince?”

Emma questions a little shyly. She doesn’t think it’s a secret but she also knows it’s not common knowledge.

“Yes... but how did you know that?” She gives Emma a questioning look. 

“I overheard you calling him that one night when you were tucking him into bed”

“Oh... well that’s where it came from. That and the fact that I’m the queen and he would have been a prince.” She states matter of factly with a little smirk like she is proud of herself. 

“How different would life had been for all of us if the curse had never been enacted?” she decides to change the subject.

“Quite different my dear.” Regina notices the sudden change in the subject but decides not to address it. Knowing that Emma still struggles with talking bout Henry’s life before she came back into it. 

Regina doesn't even think that Emma is aware she does it. Unintentional protection coping mechanisms. 

“I’m glad you did,” she admits. 

“Why is that?”

Emma shrugs, “Easy answer...”

“Henry,” they both said in unison 

“If you hadn’t he wouldn’t be here. Because I would have never met Neal.”

“You do t know that. Somehow fate brought y’all together to have Henry. He was the catalyst to breaking the curse. He has the heart of the truest believer”

“Yeah but that was all ‘fate’ because the curse needed/had to be broken. So by having Henry it made it more possible. If the curse was never cast ‘fate’ wouldn’t need him”

“Emma”

“No, hear me out. If you hadn’t enacted the curse Henry wouldn’t be alive. Simple as that. So therefore by enacting the curse you essentially created Henry as well. You had a part in creating him. You are just apart of him as I am, Regina”

She just stared at Emma for a moment in disbelief. She had never thought of it that way. 

** *a week or so later another late night drinking* **

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Regina decided to speak up and start a conversation this time.

Emma looks at her shocked. 

Was that a hint of fear that Regina detected? 

“What? You can ask me personal questions but I can’t ask you?” regional gives in response to Emma’s face.

Emma shakes her head like she is trying to snap out of something that she had been thinking about.

“Oh yes... go ahead”

“Thank you”

She pauses and takes a sip of her whisky so Emma does the same

“Have you ever thought about having another child”

Emma spits her alcohol out. It sprays over herself and the couch.

As she reaches for some napkins she notices that Regina is already handing them to her.

“What? You and one-handed wonder HAVENT thought about having kids?” Regina smirks at Emma’s reaction.

It does give her a little bit of satisfaction seeing Emma react this way. 

“We haven’t talked about it,” she says nonchalantly 

“You’re married” deadpanned Regina. She isn't trying to sugarcoat anything. 

“It’s just not something that has come up” Emma shrugs and squirms in her seat. Feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. But knowing she owes it to Regina to continue. 

“Don’t you think that should be something y’all talk about?”

“Yeah...” she sighs in defeat knowing that she will have to talk about it... with Hook. 

“Well, what do you want?” Regina doesn't beat around the bush. She doesn't care about whether or not hook wants kids. She wants to know about Emma. What does she want? 

“Honestly, I haven’t really thought about it. Yeah the idea of having another child sounds great but there are so many factors that come into play.” she starts thinking about all the possible options. The ideal situations that would allow her to be able to even consider having another kid. 

“Such as?”

She says the easiest answer. One that she knows will get to Regina. 

“Henry. I don’t want him to think I’m replacing him”

But it didn't work. Regina sees right through her little cop-out. 

“He is old enough. He knows you wouldn’t do that. Plus I think he would like to be an older brother. You see how he is with baby Neal”

She tries to come up with more obvious answers. She isn't ready to admit the real reason. 

“What about the town? There is always something bad happening or coming into town wreaking havoc”

Regina just keeps having an answer to everything. “Everyone else seems to be having babies just fine. What makes you different?”

“I’m the savior. I’m supposed to save everyone. I can’t really do that 8 months pregnant” 

“There are other people to save the town besides you. You can step down from your high horse for a few months”

“It’s not a high horse” actually sounding appalled. But the look on her face told Regina otherwise. 

“Fine but all I’m saying is that you don’t have to be the savior all the time”

“I kind of do. It’s why I was born remember?” 

“Yes, but we have since discovered that we can choose our own fate. So you can choose to step away from being the savior for a while to have a baby if you want to”

Ok, this is it. Just go ahead and say it. Regina will not let up until she gives her an honest answer. So Emma takes a deep breath and opens her mouth.

“I don’t know if I want to”

“Oh” is regional could say. She wasn't expecting that. 

“What I mean is...” she trails off.  _ What does she mean? _

There was a long pause. Just building up suspense. Regina finally speaks up. Unable to handle the silence any longer. 

“Is?” she tries to gently encourage Emma to continue. 

Emma drink the last of her alcohol left in her glass not that there was a lot left to begin with.

“I don’t know if I want to have a baby with Killian”

“Really?” Regina asks intrigued

“Don’t sound so happy about it” 

“I’m not happy. I’m just shocked. Aren’t y’all like true love or something? Why wouldn’t you want a child with him?” 

“Honestly I don’t know if we are true love” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...”

“You said yourself that we choose our fate. What if I choose for him to not be my true love. What if I choose a different path. What if I choose someone else to love. That I feel this all-encompassing love for someone else. Will my fate change then? Will it say that this other person is my true love? Or will it still say that Killian is? Even if I don’t love him like I feel I should?” Emma’s mind reeling with so many questions and scenarios. 

“These are all big questions, Emma. Questions that I don’t have the answer to” she feels sorry for Emma. She kind of knows what she is going through. She too had these thoughts with Robin. She chose to dismiss them though. Figured that would be best for everyone.

“Right. I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry. I was gonna say I may not have the answers but I can help you find them out if you want me to” Regina sits up and reaches over to grab Emma’s hand. Giving it a squeeze and a supportive smile. 

“Would you do that for me?”

“Of course. You once vowed that you would help me get my happy ending well now I’m repaying the favor by helping find these answers for you”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
